Fantasías con el poema 13 de Pablo Neruda
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: ¿Cuántas han leído los 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda? De todos estos a mí me encanta el poema número 13, "He ido marcando…", espero no equivocarme al creer que escuchar sus versos al oído en susurros con ese alguien lamiéndote el cuello puede derretir tus entrañas. Reto: Rated M del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Como este fic forma parte del reto: **_**El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas "Rated M" **_** he tenido que escoger una letra y un número. El primero fue un 2, y ha tocado: **_**Torre de Astronomía**_**. La segunda en mi elección fue la letra H: **_**Saltándose la clase de herbología**_**.**

**Si conocéis lo que significa que un fic diga "Rated M" he de suponer que están conscientes del **_**Lemmon**_** o **_**Lime **_**que puede contener. **

**No, no es la primera vez que escribo una escena de estas. Pero me estoy "desvirgando" al ser la primera vez que si escribo de esto en Fan Fiction, así que a ver que tanto puedo hacerles sonreír.**

**Mis abogados son unos putos bastardos, Rowling la reina sigue teniendo los derechos de Harry Potter y por ende los personajes… suerte que la historia es mía.**

**También, si queréis ambientaros en la historia pueden escuchar la siguiente canción: **_**Hoy ten miedo de mí**_**, del genio **_**Fernando Delgadillo**_**.**

_**.Fantasías con el poema 13 de Pablo Neruda.**_

No suponía problema en absoluto meterse en la mente de _ella_. Le parecía predecible y al mismo tiempo indescifrable, pero aun así conocía sus gustos y gestos comunes, sabía que cada vez que se mordía el labio inferior y desviaba la mirada algo la ponía nerviosa, o que cuando jugueteaba con los dedos a chocar las uñas en el pulgar quería decir que necesitaba un descanso de todos.

Había chocado los dedos con el pulgar justo cuando había comenzado la clase de pociones, él lo había notado al estarla observando por el rabillo del ojo. Podía querer irse sólo porque tenía mucho sueño y quería descansar, o tal vez porque algo la había disgustado y no quería desquitarse con nadie; pero ella había esperado a que acabase la clase de pociones para levantarse, disculparse con sus amigas diciendo que les alcanzaría en un rato, y después salir caminando por los pasillos.

Sólo tuvo que esperar un momento para que nadie notase como seguía sus pasos.

Las manos en los bolsillos, la corbata verde y plata descruzada y colgando en su cuello, la camisa abierta hasta el tercer botón y el cinturón dando la tentación de ser también desabrochado a un puñado de chicas. Tenía ese porte elegante y envidiable al caminar, esos rasgos masculinos pero tan definidos que le hacían parecer una escultura griega, el cabello rubio estaba despeinado con ese toque que te llevaba a tener ganas de meter los dedos entre los mechones, y para coronar todo estaban esos ojos mercurios que se revolvía entre nubarrones grises.

Fue así como llegó hasta la Torre de Astronomía y se detuvo a la entrada, y a pesar de que su presencia era realmente llamativa y habría atraído las miradas de cualquier lugar, allí estaba ella, eclipsando también toda la atención sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Le gustaba su cabello rojo, cayendo como una cascada de fuego por sus hombros hasta su espalda, le atraían los labios rosados como fruta de cerezo recién cortada que se abrían levemente y pronunciaban las palabras silenciosa de un libro pequeño que sostenía en sus manos, las pecas regadas por el rostro continuaban su descenso por el cuello y se alcanzaban a ver comenzando de nuevo en las clavículas, daban ganas inmensas el descubrir donde tenía y donde no esas pecas de canela tostada; también estaba su piel blanca pero un tanto amielada por las veces que el sol la había acariciado, y sus ojos, azules como lago o mar, parecían siempre empañados, impidiendo ver a través del cristal que eran.

No se atrevió a romper el silencio ¿Por qué estaba allí exactamente? Él era arrogante, pedante, inteligente, fuerte, mujeriego y un tanto indiferente, ella era amable, inteligente, hábil, responsable, cálida y un tanto cerrada con el resto; no se llevaban bien, al contrario, sus personalidades chocaban, y siempre competían por ser el mejor de la clase aunque él siempre ganaba, nunca fue necesario evidenciar más la rivalidad con el hecho del roce de casas, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, ni tampoco resaltarla con el conocimiento de los progenitores, la hija de héroes y el hijo del mortifago.

Al principio no intentaban molestarse, pero desde aquel instante en que Rose le había corregido la palabra en el primer año en clase de transformaciones él se había dado cuenta de esa niña pecosa y pelirroja, recordando de inmediato a la chica del tren, y lo único que hizo fue dirigirle una mirada de indiferencia. En primera instancia él había estado decidido a pasar de la pelirroja, y ella a tratarle como cualquier otro.

Pero a medida que pasaban los grados él actuaba más borde y ella había empezado a chocar con él, a retarlo, a sacarlo de sus casillas cuando se suponía que nadie más podía.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había deseado agarrarla por el cuello y ahorcarla para que dejase de molestar; también perdió el conocimiento de cuando esas fantasías agresivas pasaron a ser de él acariciando su cuello y teniéndola sola para él, mordisqueando su hombros y haciendo un camino de lamidas hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Ahora estaban allí solos, y él estaba decidido a aclarar la cosas; había sólo dos salidas, o ella le satisfacía o ella por fin le sacaba esas fantasías y le hacía entrar en razón.

No lo admitiría, pero deseaba la primera.

El rubio por fin entró en la habitación, con sus pisadas resonando gracias a la acústica de la torre fue imposible no captar la habitación de la única presente. Ella levantó la vista del libro en sus manos, haciendo que la maraña de risos se removieran, y la mirada antes distante y perdida en las palabras ahora se había clavado en él que reclamaba su atención, en esa mirada seria y en esos labios levemente apretados que no se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Weasley ¿Planeas saltarte herbología?- preguntó mientras terminaba su andar a sus pies, mirándola desde su periferia. Ella le observo un momento y levantó la barbilla con una mueca levemente disgustada.

-No, planeo ir en un momento- respondió ella, enfrentando su mirada sin volverse completamente hostil. Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Y se puede saber entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- preguntó. Ambos mantenían aquel tono neutro, como si quisieran evitar, en un pacto silencioso, pasar a una plática que en el fondo ambos esperaban. Rose guió su mirada hacia su libro con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo tener que explicártelo a ti Malfoy, no te interesa- dijo ella con simpleza mientras continuaba su lectura como si nada. Él se la quedó mirando un momento más, cerró los ojos y caminó hacía la puerta. Rose apretó la mandíbula, esperando a que saliese y la dejase sola nuevamente, pero en lugar de eso, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y sus pasos acercándose de nuevo la sorprendieron.- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó de repente un tanto insegura.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa Weasley- le espetó el haciendo que Rose abriese bien los ojos por el repentino insulto. Se dispuso a responder pero él la interrumpió- A mí sí me interesa, no eres estúpida y me torturas con ello ¿Cierto? –dijo apretando un poco los puños.

Rose le miro un momento, tragó saliva y se relamió los labios, esos labios de durazno, antes de mostrarle el pequeño libro.

-Son los 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda- le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la mirada: estaba nerviosa, Scorpius lo sabía. Ese gesto le tranquilizo un poco pero no evitó que algo se le removiera. Miró el libro y lo tomó en sus manos con cierto cuidado que Rose, a pesar de ver a otro lado, notó.

Scorpius repasó las líneas en silencio y luego la miró desde donde estaba. Lentamente se fue acomodando en cuclillas, y mientras con una mano sostenía el libro con la otra fue a tomarle del mentón, para hacer que dejase de desviar la mirada. Ambos ojos chocaron, y ella se topó con el mercurio levemente oscurecido. Había una inevitable descarga eléctrica y sin saber bien porque su respiración se volvió un tanto pesada.

-Tengo un problema contigo Rose- le dijo el con un tono de voz levemente ronco que le golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál?- fue lo que pronunciaron sus labios indecisos. El cuerpo inmóvil y la falta de negación delataban que ella quería estar así con Scorpius, mirándose frente a frente y deteniéndose la respiración. Él se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que el cuerpo suyo quedase a horcajadas sobre ella para alcanzar a hablarle en voz baja rozando su oreja.

-No dejo de fantasear contigo, y ahora me has hecho desear poseerte mientras recito el poema número trece de Pablo Neruda – decírselo al oído fue un detonante, como un desligue del resto y un imán que los atrajo el uno al otro.

Scorpius no fue directo a sus labios, dejó el libro en el piso, con descuido, y mientras llevaba la boca a su cuello para saborear esa piel tan apetitosa encaminó sus manos a la corbata que se amarraba en el cuello de la pelirroja. Rose suspiró débilmente y cerró los ojos. Pero cerrar los ojos no hace que algo deje de ser real. Mientras las manos de Scorpius retiraban la corbata sus labios lamieron el lóbulo de la oreja llena de pecas.

-_He ido marcando con cruces de fuego el atlas blanco de tu cuerpo_.- le dijo haciéndola temblar. Él ya conocía de antemano esos poemas, y de entre los veinte el número trece era uno de sus favoritos. Ella se derritió ante la combinación de palabras y las manos del muchacho desabotonándole la camisa del colegio, dejando a la vista un sostén de encaje negro.

Cuando él se alejó un momento para deleitarse y descubrir hasta donde se perdían las pecas Rose aprovechó para quitar la corbata y empezar a desabrochar la camisa del Slytherin. Scorpius seguía con esa mirada oscurecida, y la sexy voz ronca de deseo la habría escuchado a kilómetros, aun estando en medio del delirio que le causaban sus manos trazando caminos al azar por su abdomen hasta el comienzo de la falda.

-_Mi boca era una araña que cruzaba escondiéndose en ti, detrás de ti, temerosa, sedienta._\- continuo el mientras desabrochaba la falda, pero sin retirarla, permitiendo que Rose le sacase la camisa y dejase al descubierto su torso bien torneado, donde, en la parte baja, se veía un remolino de vellos rubios que iban a perderse por el pantalón. Él se inclinó hacía los pechos de ella, y lamió donde el bracier no lo impidió, saboreando y tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar, impidiendo que fuese un desahogo fugaz. Quería más.

Querían más.

-Scorpius…- gimoteo ella mientras elevaba los pechos hacía su boca, facilitándole el alcancé a su lengua y llevando sus manos a la espalda de él, presionando las yemas de los dedos y dejando caer la cabeza hacía atrás, con los risos rojos bañando el piso grisáceo.

-_Historias que contarte a la orilla del crepúsculo, muñeca triste y dulce, para que no estuvieras triste._\- dijo él, retirando el sostén sin esperar más, con manos expertas, y dejando al descubierto un par de pezones rosas que se erguían y endurecían al contacto con su lengua. Empezaba a jadear, inquieto, con la tortura placentera de la espera susurrándole en la nuca. Dejó que ella apoyase su espalda en el frío piso para concentrar sus manos en el par de pecho exigentes; jugueteó con ellos, atrapándolos con las palmas de sus manos y presionándolos con cierto aire posesivo. Observo el rostro de Rose y esta vez se abstuvo de delicadeza, se lanzó a sus labios con fiereza y desquite sorprendente, violando su boca y lamiendo, probando, comiendo todo cuanto encontró en ella- _Un cisne, un árbol, algo lejano y alegre. El tiempo de las uvas, el tiempo maduro y frutal._\- le recitó, combinando de vez en cuando sus gemidos con los de ella, quien había clavado un poco las uñas en su espalda exigiéndole más. Se estaba derritiendo por dentro y el calor de sus cuerpos estaba aumentando. Esta vez ella le empujó desde el piso, irguiéndose y quedándose con él sentado sobre sus piernas y pegándola a su cuerpo, la fricción se hizo más plausible y Rose lanzó un gritito ronco al notar la erección de él deseosa y apretándose al pantalón por debajo de la tela. Ahora ella fue quien lo empujó contra el piso, demasiado torturada por la espera, y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón sin darse cuenta de que a ella se le escurría la falda de las piernas ya antes desabrochada.

-_Yo que viví en un puerto desde donde te amaba. La soledad cruzada de sueño y de silencio._-contestó Rose ahora, presionando con sus manos la erección de él por sobre la tela, obligándole a dar un largo y deseoso gemido. Luego le deslizó el pantalón mientras con se agachaba en una vaivén tortuoso, permitiendo que sus pechos le rozasen el torso y alejándose en el acto-_Acorralado entre el mar y la tristeza. Callado, delirante, entre dos gondoleros inmóviles._-Scorpius lanzó un gruñido a forma de reclamo, mientras le atrapaba por las caderas para evitar de una buena vez que se alejase. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar coló una mano entre sus bragas y con la otra le apretó el trasero. Rose lanzó un grito sorprendido por el cambio, ya que Scorpius aprovechó para voltear nuevamente el control.

-_Entre los labios y la voz, algo se va muriendo. Algo con alas de pájaro, algo de angustia y de olvido._-le dijo él mientras arrancaba una mordida a su hombro y metía un dedo en su intimidad. Rose abrió los ojos como platos y gimió roncamente, jalándole del cabello con las manos, alzándole el rostro para que le besase. Entre beso y beso Scorpius hacía el movimiento de sus dedos más veloz y voraz, empañándose de ella- _Así como las redes no retienen el agua. Muñeca mía, apenas quedan gotas temblando._\- siguió el, beso en boca y quitando la braga en mano para dejarla completamente en desnudez. Y era sólo suya. Casi era suya.

Rose le miró en reproche de que se detuviese y aprovechando su descuido le sacó los bóxer negros, dejando al descubierto su miembro, duro por el deseo. Y ya que él había osado detenerse fue ella quien envolvió su intimidad con ambas manos y empezó a halarlo y juguetear con él, dándose placer con sólo estarle masturbando. Scorpius gimió gravemente, pero no se quedó inmóvil, esta vez continuo con el movimiento de sus dedos y con la otra mano le apretó uno de sus pechos.

-_Sin embargo, algo canta entre estas palabras fugaces. Algo canta, algo sube hasta mi ávida boca._-completó esta vez la pelirroja con algo de trabajos y con el sudor frío recorriéndole en todos lados al igual que a Scorpius- _Oh poder celebrarte con todas las palabras de alegría._

El olor a fresas y rosas invadía las fosas nasales del rubio, y se estaba volviendo demente por estar dentro de ella de una buena vez. Colocó sus manos en el trasero de ella, presionándolo con fuerza para poder levantarse y empujarla contra la pared, aplastándose contra ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, azul contra gris, agua contra mercurio. Y sus personalidades, fuego y tierra, parecieron mezclarse y revolverse hasta dejar de existir ambos, como un aliento inexistente y nunca olvidado que se perdía en la luz perezosa del sol.

-_Cantar, arder, huir, como un campanario en las manos de un loco._\- fueron las palabras de Scorpius justo antes de penetrar en ella de una sola estocada. Ambos dieron un largo gemido, fuerte y delicioso, delirante e inolvidable, sin importarles que alguien fuera pudiese llegar a escuchar. Dos prefectos irrumpiendo un puñado de reglas, pero hace ya un buen rato que ambos habían olvidado el significado de varias palabras. Todas habían quedado perdidas en el mar, como viajeros perdidos y sin hogar. Todas menos _mía_ y _tuyo_.

Ambos chocaban las caderas, saliendo y entrando, en un principio lentamente, probándose el uno al otro y conectando los ojos, y luego aumentando la velocidad, igual que una droga necesitando más el uno del otro cada vez. Las palabras quedaron perdidas cuando los gritos y caricias se repartían por todos lados.

-_Triste ternura mía, ¿Qué te haces de repente?- _dijo Rose a su oído mientras Scorpius metía el rostro en su cuello donde tanto le buscaba, aspirando el aroma de un perfume salvaje y único, ahora gustaba de besarle y mirarla y volverle a besar otra vez.

¿Qué te haces de repente? Se repitió el verso en la cabeza de Scorpius. Le gustaba la risa que salía de los labios de ella cuando le oía por accidente en el comedor, le gustaba como se curvaban sus labio y los ojos le brillaban, le gustaba verla en días lluviosos alargando una mano fuera del paraguas negro para sentir las gotas de agua acariciarle, le gustaba lo perspicaz que era, le gustaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y ambos notaban pero se negaban el hecho de que había algo más allá de detestarse, le gustaba ser quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

¿Qué te haces de repente? No entendía que había pasado de repente. Aun estando dentro de ella se separó un poco, fijando sus ojos contra los suyos y apretándola siempre, con su tono de piel contra el de la pared.

-_Cuando he llegado al vértice más atrevido y frío mi corazón se cierra como una flor nocturna_\- contestó él mientras la abrazaba contra sí, con fuerza y posesividad. Ambos se deslizaron por la pared hasta quedar en el piso, juntos así con el helado piso, enterrando las cabezas en el recoveco del hombro del cuello, cada uno con el propio.

Y en el piso, más allá, estaba un pequeño libro semiabierto. Con diecinueve poemas más esperando a ser recitados.

_**N/A**_

**Espero les haya gustado, y para quienes ahora fantaseen con un poema recitado al oído, ya sabéis cual elegir. Lo he echo muy de mañana, cuando mi cerebro apenas comenzaba a desperezarse, así que ya sabéis que más que una historia son delirios de una chica adormecida.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**31/08/14, a las 12 y tantos de la mañana, Suave-Prmavera.**


End file.
